User blog:Hermionkye/Percy's kids
Percy smiled as his little girl and her twin brother played together in the family room. They were his pride and joy, he could remember exactly when they were first born. It had started after the battle of the titans when Luke had died and in so doing so destroyed Kronos. Percy had gotten down on his knee at that moment and asked Annabeth to marry him. He no longer ever wanted to worry about where she was and he was in love with her, he wanted to marry her before somebody else snatched her up instead. What had surprised him more than anything was when she had broke into tears immeditely afterwards while everyone at camp had waited expectantly to see what she would do. Annabeth had then smiled and nodded her head in agreement. The two of them got married in a white and blue chapel that was dedicated to Posideon and Athena. He remembered hearing his father's voice in his head when they had been prounounced husband and wife. "I am proud of you my son" Percy had never felt so good in his life than when it finally sank in that Annabeth was his. The two of them enjoyed three good months of being together in the house, them both going to work when one days he was dismissed from work for puking in the grass. Percy had taken her to the doctor when it continued, he had been worried because it had happened so frequently and wanted to make sure she wasn't sick. That was when he recieved one of the biggest shocks of his life, for one the doctor told him that Annabeth was pregnant, he had stepped back first in shock and then he had grinned like an idiot and had rushed to Annabeth's side and kissed her and hugged her happy about the idea of a new edition to thier lives. They were about to become a family. He staid by her side through it all, thought the mood swings, the cravings. He constantly went to the store to get every little thing she happened to be craving that day even if he had just gotten back from the store. He figured he had been to the same store at least twenty times in one day, the clerk hard looked at him like he was an idiot as he came in for one item at a time every two hours or so. They at night she would constently claim that she is hot and he would open a window and as soon as he got in bed she would say she was cole. then she would constantly get out of bed around the clock to pee. But the worst was the mood swings, he now longer knew how exactly to speak to her, for she would snap at him one minute, be loving another moment, and be crying the next. It was annoying but he was patient with her knowing that being pregant wasn't easy. That was the worst part right there, the gaining weight part, she was very sensitive about it, she would constently look in the mirror and complain she was getting to fat. But he assured each time it was just the baby and that he loved her anyways. about ten long months later, he came home from work to find her on the ground, with water all around her, and her breathing hard. When asked what happened he had paniked a bit when she explained to him that she had lost her water only moments before. He had gathered her into his arms and rushed her to the hospital. There she brought two very sweet babies into the world, his daughter Minerva Athena Jackson, and little Neptune Jupiter Jackson. It had been Percy's idea to name thier children after a greek God and Godess, and he had been very happily surprised to have two children to name after Greek figures, it had also been his idea to name both of them, as Annabeth had been two druged and out to name the children and the doctors wanted one then, and that was when he had chosen the names of Athena and Ares. The two god and goddess of war and wisdom. Naming the children after both the greek and the roman versions of the gods sounded good. Neptune and Minerva were great names to. When she woke Annabeth had loved the names that he had chosen especially the fact that he had chosen her mother for a good name for their daughter. For the life of him though, he could not figure out why he had named his children after the roman counterparts of thier namesakes instead of the greek. Minerva was Athena's Roman counterpart, and Neptune Posidieons. He had takem to nicknaming his children Minny, and Tony! He took smiled as he looked at the now one year old children who had not yet been out of the house to see the family, for he had lived in fear of a monster picking up their scent somehow. He had finally decided it was time to visit the camp. Category:Blog posts